Three Months and Counting
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: HGMM. Its three months till graduation for Hermione when the Headmaster finds out she has been having a relationship with a certain professor. What could possibly happen when elevated pheromones become part of the equation?
1. Chapter 1

Three Months and Counting

Hermione let her fingers caress the spines of the various books. She came to a stand still when she reached the end of the bookcase. She looked at the various titles edge in gold and silver against the leather skin of the books. They held enough knowledge to keep her occupied for at least five months. And they had. For the past five glorious months Hermione had been making her way through Minerva McGonagall's personal collection of books, well at least the one she kept at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed loudly and let her forehead fall against the bookcase, with a bit too much force.

"You're bored." Minerva said not looking up at her from the seventh year essays she was grading.

Hermione pulled away from the bookcase and rubbed her hand over the sore spot, which she really hoped wouldn't become a bump. "No I'm not. It's just well…"

"It's just that you're bored." Minerva said looking up and smiling broadly at her as Hermione made her way over to the bed and flopped down. "You are absolutely bored. Just like I warned you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Not like you warn me at all."

"Yes, I warn you you'd be bored within months." Minerva said going back to the essay she was reading.

"You said I'd get bored of you." Hermione said leaning against Minerva's magnificently soft pillows. Professors really did have the best accommodations in Hogwarts while students got stuck with the suckiest pillows ever.

"Exactly." Minerva said as she crossed out an entire paragraph.

"I hope that's not my essay." Hermione said looking at the various red marks that practically covered the paper in Minerva's hand.

"No it is not. It actually belongs to Mr. Weasley. And you are absolutely bored with me. Whether you want to admit it or not you know I'm right."

"Oh come on Minerva. I'm not. It's just well… one there is nothing for me to read and two you're attention is not on me as it should be but on your grading."

At that Minerva immediately put the papers on the nights stand and turn towards Hermione, her face stoic though humor shone brightly in her eyes.

"Well then" Hermione said wetting her lips. But Minerva didn't make a single move, and as always it had the effect of scaring the shit out of her. "Right" She said turning a marvelous shade of red.

Minerva laughed, a wonderful sound Hermione had come to love desperately and anticipate wholeheartedly since they began their little whatever the hell it was. We definitely have to settle on a name for it Hermione thought as she tried to get her skin pigment under some degree of control.

"You shouldn't run before learning to walk Ms. Ganger. I had hoped that you would have learned that by now." Minerva said in a teasing tone while stroking the pink tinged cheek.

"Yeah well." Did she mention she had become a babbling idiot in the last few months as well? No? Well, it wasn't her fault. No sir it was not. It was Minerva's fault. The more Hermione tried to act suave and cool and seductive the more Minerva seemed to find her amusing and cute. Cute! Cute, for heaven's sake! Cute was not what she wanted. She wanted Minerva to want her. But well she was doing a crap job at it. And worst still she didn't know why Minerva shot her down at every turn. Seriously you would think that having accepted whatever they hell they had going on then she would also accept taking the final step towards physical bliss.

"Hermione…" Minerva's voice was full of sweetness and wonder and questioning that Hermione knew not at lot of people got to hear. It was truly music to her ears.

"I'm fine." She said in a little sheepish voice.

"Glad to hear it." Minerva said while holding her face and basically forcing Hermione's eyes up once more. "And by the way Ms. Granger, I think I love you."

Hermione laughed, and Minerva kissed her again. It wasn't one of those soft cute small kisses they had shared in the past few months. Nope, this was what Hermione had been dreaming about. It was the type of kiss that Hermione thought of as she moaned softly at night as her fingers took her on a pleasure seeking adventure and her logical mind tried to retain some control in order not to wake her dorm mates. It was passion and love and hot and oh so far from cute she could die from the pleasure of it.

When they pulled apart Hermione took off her sneakers and her sweater and pulled the delicious soft covers around her.

"What are you doing?" Minerva said startled.

"I'm staying the night." Hermione said matter fact.

"No. Absolutely not. Hermione no." Hermione looked at Minerva a bit puzzled. She couldn't figure out if there was something wrong or not until she saw a spark of panic in Minerva's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't stay."

"Why?" Hermione said almost in defeat. If Minerva made up her mind there was no stopping her from kicking Hermione out. But well at least she had to try. "What are you scared of?"

Minerva looked down at her hands then back up. "That something will happen."

"What could possibly happen?" Hermione laughed feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what could happen. And no matter what you or I think and want Hermione we are not ready for that. Not yet."

Hermione leaned towards her with a predatory look and savored the sight of Minerva swallowing hard. This was heaven as far as Hermione was concern. When she was close enough, she kissed Minerva lightly and pulled back smiling. "Trust me nothing will happen. I can handle myself for one night."

"Yes, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to control myself." Minerva says without looking at Hermione.

"I hardly think you'll have any trouble, you haven't had any problems with keeping me at arm's length for five months. One night should be no big deal."

Minerva looked up then and Hermione actually believed for the first time that Minerva was actually scared of loosing control. For obvious reasons it made her happier than anything in the world. This was so much better than receiving seven outstanding marks in her NEWTS.

She couldn't help the full smiled that spread across her face. "Minerva I think I love you too." The smiled reached her eyes as she saw Minerva's reaction. It wasn't the first time that either of them had said those words but for some reason tonight seemed special.

"Let's go to sleep." Minerva said before sliding down into the covers and they did eventually get to sleep after a few goodnights kisses.

Albus Dumbledore made his way through the remarkably neat rooms, so unlike his own, with an extra bounce in his step. Today he had big news and who better to share it with than his long time friend. With anyone else he would have waited till much later but Minerva did have a talent for being up indecently early so he knew there would be no problem. He pushed open the door to her bedroom and stopped dead in his tracts. He readjusted his spectacles, just in case. But no he wasn't in fact seeing things. There on the bed was Minerva and a very familiar curly haired brunette. But no. This couldn't be right. Albus wet his lips and took a breath. He passed his hand through his bread and looked at the bed again.

This time however his blue eyes met those of his oldest and dearest friend.

Minerva simply stared at Albus frame by the door looking so absolutely stunned. This wasn't something she had planned for and well it was hard to think of way out of it, especially before having a cup of coffee. But even as she tries to figure a way out something very much like anger starts to rise up in her at the way he is looking at her. It wasn't just surprise that showed in Albus' eyes but contempt. The moment she sees this she stops trying to find excuses and feels her Scottish temperate take hold.

"My hearing must be failing me Albus, I didn't hear you knock." Oh yes she always did love sarcasm better than blunt anger, at least to start off with. Unfortunately the remark didn't seem to have any effect on Albus.

"Wake up Miss Ganger."

Short and anything but sweet, well if he was looking for a fight he had come to the right place. "I think not. Let's go into the other room." She said beginning to disentangle herself from Hermione with little success.

"Wake her up. Please."

Minerva looked at him in a way that clearly stated that she really wanted to kill him at the moment. The she turned towards Hermione and shaking her slightly but all she gets is a bit of movement. She does it again, harder.

"Morning, beautiful." Hermione said while still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and wide smile on her face. As she gets a better look at Minerva's serious face her smile fades.

"What's going on?" Minerva doesn't answer her but as Minerva moves way from her and the door comes into view she begins to get the picture. They were in trouble. Major fucking trouble. Shit.

"Morning Professor Dumbledore." She says trying out the waters sort of speak. But the waters are not in her favor. All the warmth Hermione associates with Dumbledore is gone instead there is a frozen look in his eyes that makes her uncomfortable. It almost makes her feel dirty.

"Please returned to your dormitory Miss Ganger, I need to speak with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked over at Minerva and could see pure fire in her eyes. Hermione knew Minerva very well she would even go as far as saying she knew her better than the man in front of them. So she knew very well that Minerva was getting ready to wage war. War was about to erupt and there was nothing she could do about it.

She reluctantly pushed the covers away and headed for the door. She wanted nothing more than to look back at Minerva but she controlled herself and kept going. She would be able to talk to Minerva later.

Minerva didn't really notice Hermione's exit she was too busy starring daggers into Albus.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Minerva?" Albus said finally moving into the room.

"I was sleeping. And very peacefully if truth be told before you came in."

"Minerva, be serious." Albus said feeling exasperated at Minerva's brand of cool fury.

"Be serious, about exactly?" Minerva asked as she stepped out of bed and reached for her robe. If there was one thing she hated it was having a fight before getting dress. There was only so much dignified fury one could communicate while in a dressing gown.

"She is a student!" Albus is actually aware he is shouting and has to take a calming breath. "She is a student." He repeats sounding more like himself.

"Yes, Albus I do know but thank you for reminding me." She says rolling her eyes.

"A student. She is a student."

Minerva stares at him then, Albus had never been one for dramatics. "Yes, Albus so you've said. I don't have a hearing problem."

"Minerva!" This time he is shouting and doesn't care. The woman didn't seem to want to listen.

"Hermione is 19 years old, Albus, and I am in no way forcing her."

"Miss Ganger is a student." Albus said emphasizing the Miss Ganger part, as if Minerva's usage of her fist name only emphasized the horrible mistake she was making.

"Yes she is a student." Minerva says with an icy tone. "But she is an adult, which is a lot more than could be said about me when you made your move." She says glaring at him, daring him to deny it.

"That was very different." He says in a small voice.

"Yes it was. You are absolutely right." She says stepping closer to him. "I was barely 16 years old and you were my Professor. And correct me if I'm wrong Albus but you made the first more! You crossed the line!" She can't remember ever shouting at someone like that before but it feels good and he asked for it.

Albus takes a breath and a step back. "End it Minerva."

"No" She says calm once more.

"Do it or I will have no choice but to take appropriate measure including informing her parents."

Minerva looked at him and wondered who this man before was and what he had done with the real Albus. "I will not. I cannot hurt her on purpose. I cannot."

"Minerva either you end it or I will have to ask for your resignation." Albus said solemnly.

Minerva swallowed hard and stood to her full height. "You'll have my resignation on your desk before you get back to your office."

Albus can only stare. He had thought that he would be able to reason with Minerva but Minerva seemed to be unreasonable.

"Leave Albus!" Minerva shouts over her shoulder as she storms into the bathroom slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello everyone, well first of all thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome. Second I got the question about Hermione's age in this fic a couple of times so I thought I would answer it here, well the HP Lexicon which I use as my fact finder says Hermione was born on September 19, 1979. That would mean she turned 12 right a couple of weeks after starting her first year, so that would make her 19 in her seventh year. Anyway I hope I didn't sound bitchy when I answered those reviews, if I did I apologize. Ok then enjoy and let me know what you think. -Xio. _

Start the Count Down

Hermione dried her hair with a towel and pulled on a t-shirt. She hung the towel up and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Professor Dumbledore's hard eyes as he ordered her be leave him and Minerva alone. She knew it couldn't have been good and felt horrible to think that it was her fault and that Minerva had to face it on her own. She sighed and leaned back on the pillows.

A minute later she moved and got up again she couldn't really keep still. She wanted to speak to Minerva but she didn't think that would be happening any time soon. Admitting defeat she pulled her book-bag onto the bed and started on her homework. There was no sense in wasting time thinking about a situation she couldn't change.

Soon enough she was engrossed in her books.

* * *

Minerva walked through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. She had a quick look around and not finding what she was looking for moved through the place. She ignored the stares of her students as she walked to the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Seriously what did they care if she wasn't wearing her school robes? After all it was a Saturday and well seeing that she had just resigned her position she really couldn't bring herself to care very much about walking around in a pair of blue-jeans and a soft linen shirt.

She made her way up the stairs until she arrived at the door of Hermione's dormitory and knocked once before opening the door. Seeing Hermione wasn't the only occupant, Minerva pulled her strict professor persona around her and stepped in.

"Miss Patil would you please step outside, I need to have a word with Miss Ganger."

Parvati who had been starring at her, just like Hermione, gave Hermione a "rather you than me" look and bolted for the door too scarred for her own life to care very much about finding out what the hell was going on. As Parvati made her exit Hermione snapped out of her apparent daze and finding out what's going on was the first thing on her mind.

"So, what happened? Minerva?"

Minerva simply shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. She walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down beside Hermione.

"Minerva, what did he say?" Hermione voice was more urgent now afraid that Minerva's silence meant bad news.

"A lot of things he shouldn't have."

"What?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"It doesn't really matter." Minerva says taking hold of Hermione's hand and lightly caressing it. The only thing she regretted about her decision was that she wouldn't be able to hand Hermione her diploma at graduation.

"Then…what? Minerva, I don't understand. Do you mean he didn't say anything about us?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Minerva let go of Hermione's hand as she laughed a bit bitterly. "Oh no, he had plenty to say as a matter of fact."

"Well, tell me." Hermione said feeling the nerves she had felt earlier returning.

"It doesn't matter what he said or what he might say to anyone because I've resigned." Minerva watched as Hermione's faced went white as a paper, well she knew Hermione would be shock so no surprise there.

It took Hermione a minute before she could speak. "What! Why? Minerva why would you do something like that?"

Minerva stood and walked to the window, her shoulders tense. Why? Did Hermione really have to ask why? "Isn't obvious, Albus told me to end our relationship or he would inform your parents or ask for my resignation. So I resigned."

"But why?" Hermione asks as she comes to stand by Minerva.

"Is it not obvious Hermione?" Minerva asked exasperated as she ran a hand through her loose bun messing it up completely. "I did it because I'm simply not willing to end our relationship. I'm not willing to hurt you and myself because he wants to get on his moral high horse. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I'm not giving you up. I can't."

Hermione gave her a watery smile feeling incredibly touch by Minerva's words. She moved into Minerva's personal space and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She said placing a kiss on Minerva's cheek then pulled back. "But I can't let you resign."

"But…"

Hermione interrupted her. "No buts Minerva. I'm really grateful and unbelievably happy you're willing to do this for us but I will not let you. I think I'd be letting you down if I did. I love you too much to let you sacrifice teaching on my account. I know you Minerva, and I know you love teaching. You can't give it up."

"Hermione…"

"He did give you options didn't he? So you are not resigning even if I have to speak to him myself."

"If you want to call ending our relationship an option which I sure as hell do not."

Hermione smile, she had only seeing Minerva worked up a couple of times and she had never actually heard her curse before. "Does he want you to end it because I'm a student?" Minerva nodded. "Then we have to end it Minerva."

"What!" Minerva couldn't believe her ears.

"I said"

"I know what you said I just can't believe it."

"Minerva its not logical for you to give up what you love doing when Professor Dumbledore's only object is that I'm a student. I'm graduating in three months, for goodness' sake, Minerva it's not worth it."

"No."

Hermione moved back into Minerva's space and place her hands on her waist. "We could wait three months." She said smiling.

"I can't!" Minerva said exasperated. Hermione was way too close.

"Yes you can, you are one of the most controlled people I've ever met. You have to Minerva. I wouldn't let you sacrifice your life's work for three months. I wouldn't. Alright?"

Minerva sighed and Hermione smiled knowing she had won. She kissed Minerva softly.

"You really are too mature for your years."

Hermione laughed. "So they keep telling me. Now go tell him that he has my word nothing will happen while I continue to be a student at this school."

Minerva shook her head. "Minerva…"

"He can wait." Minerva said before leaning in and kissing Hermione deeply. Hermione suppressed a moan and pulled back.

"What did I just say? Nothing will happen for the next three months."

"Alright, alright, I'll see you later." Minerva said letting go of Hermione and stepping away from her.

"No." Minerva stopped. "You're too much of a temptation." She laughed and headed for the door. Three months and counting, Minerva thought, well they better go by fast.

* * *

Hermione squirmed in her seat for the hundredth time in the last hour. This was absolute torture. Over the last month her favorite lesson had turn into a masochistic affair, in which she would tried to pay as much a attention as possible to the assignment while Minerva practically devoured her with her eyes. Hermione looked up from the chapter they were supposed to be reading and found that yet again Minerva was starring at her. Hermione felt a swift wave of warmth travel down her body as Minerva wet her lips. Good God what was she playing at? Hermione closed her eyes trying to calm herself and tried to go back to her reading, for the once she had been unable to finish the chapter assigned during a class period, she had been way too distracted. She squirmed again.

She felt Harry foot hit her own lightly and looked up at him. "What's with you?" Harry whispered.

Hermione not trusting herself only shook her head and went back to looking at her book without actually taking in the words. She counted down the seconds until she would be released from her torture.

After Minerva had talked to Dumbledore and delivered Hermione's message he had gone to speak to Hermione himself. She had assured him that she had not intention on jeopardizing Minerva's career and had promised to keep their relationship and interactions strictly on a student-professor level. It had been a promise she had every intention on keeping but it had been incredibly difficult. In the last month there had been a certain energy following between them that she could only describe as a life wire. She could almost swear that there had been literal sparks flying every which way every time they were in the same room together. It was positively madding.

Hermione supposed it was the thrill of the forbidden that was driving their hormone levels up a few notches. Before they had been able to act perfectly civilized when they weren't alone. Despite having been seeing each other she couldn't ever remember Minerva driving herself and Hermione to distraction at any time much less during a lesson. Seriously she would expect this kind of behavior from someone like Ron but herself and Minerva? It made no sense they both knew what was at stake.

But it didn't really seen to matter much this days. She hadn't been able to look Minerva in the eyes all week long; it was just getting to be too much. She had been touching herself more times in the last week than she could remember doing in the past year. Really it was hell, Hermione wanted Minerva more than she had ever wanted anything and knew Minerva wanted her, and it was driving her up the wall. Umm that was a good idea, she'd love to drive Minerva up against the wall right there and then.

Hermione yelped when she realized her hand had strayed to the inside of her knee. She pulled her hand back up to the table so fast she hit herself on the edge of the desk. Damn.

"Are you alright Miss Ganger?" She heard Minerva ask. Oh great just what she needed. Hermione could feel every pair of eyes in the classroom focus on her.

"I'm fine professor." She said in a shrill voice. Again she could feel everyone starring at her. She tried to ignore it.

"Alright, everyone please remember your essays on conjuring spells are due on Monday. Class dismissed." Hermione listen to Minerva finish speaking then gathered her things wanting to get out of classroom before she jumped Minerva in front of everyone.

"Miss Ganger…" Hermione stops, looking up towards where Minerva stood behind her desk without really looking at Minerva herself. "…A word if you please."

Hermione put her books down and sat again waiting for everyone to file out. "Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked looking at Hermione as Ron grabbed his books.

"Course."

"Will see you later mate." Ron said before he and Harry exited, leaving Hermione alone with the reason for her dementia.

With everyone gone Hermione finally sees Minerva moved from behind her desk and towards her. "What did you knew you speak to me about _Professor_?" Hermione said nervously.

Minerva simply smiled at her and Hermione knew they were in trouble. "_Professor_?" She tried again wanting to keep things professional. But then Minerva was right in front of her and her slim delicate finger were ever so slowly making their way up her arm making the downing hair there stand on end in their wake.

Hermione stood and caught Minerva's wondering fingers before she could torture her further. "Minerva…we can't!" She begged. She was begging Minerva not to be amorous how convoluted was that?

Minerva didn't pay her words any attention and instead gently stroke her cheek. Hermione felt like she was going to melt into a glop of goo. She opened her mouth to protest but found herself being kissed. It was simply mind-blowing. Minerva laced her fingers in Hermione's loose curls and pulled slightly bringing them even closer together.

"We promised." Hermione tired to sound stern but she couldn't quite manage it, not with Minerva looking so completely self-satisfied. She was practically glowing. She looked like the poster child for fulfillment, her eyes still closed and her lips wet and slightly parted.

"I know…" Minerva said looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "And I'm sorry, Hermione. But if I didn't kiss now there would have been terrible consequences."

"Oh really. Such as?" Hermione asked finally smiling.

"I would have walked up to Gryffindor table at dinner and ravaged you right in front of the entire school." Minerva said with absolute seriousness. It makes Hermione laugh nervously. Looking at Minerva she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have done just that. Hermione felt flustered all over again, it was getting too hot and heavy. She needed air.

"I should go…I've got Charms." She says quietly, trying to move out of Minerva's embrace but Minerva doesn't allow it.

"Come to my rooms tonight." Minerva says looking at her expectantly and Hermione feels like she might just internally combust.

"We can't." She hates herself and Dumbledore when she sees Minerva's eyes cloud over at her rejection. "It's only another couple of months." She says not sure if she was trying to comfort Minerva or herself. She wasn't comfort much anyways.

She feels Minerva's arms loosen and then drop all together. Oh yes she could absolutely kill Albus Dumbledore at the moment. Hermione took a deep breath. "Minerva…"

"You'll be late." Minerva says not looking at her.

Damn it. Fuck it all to hell. "I'll be there at 9." She says and is instantly reward by warm eyes and a brilliant smile that would put the sun to shame. "I've got to go."

Minerva nods, and kissed her again lightly this time. " See you tonight."

Hermione picked up her books through them over her shoulder and smiled broadly at Minerva then made her way to Charms. What Dumbledore didn't know couldn't hurt him, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: The first two scenes of this weren't in my original plan but I hope they still fit in well. Enjoy-Xio. _

Here we go again

After dinner Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room along side Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was as normal a night as any she'd ever had at Hogwarts. Well at least on the surface. While her friends chatted away about which broomstick was better for each Quidditch position, Hermione was in the middle of an internal debate. She was in a mental tug-of-war. Half of her had every desired and even a need to go to Minerva's rooms as she had promised, the other half didn't want to endanger Minerva's position for the sake of a few kisses.

Apparently three hours away from Minerva was enough time for her to come back down to earth, and to her senses, and see that they were taking too big of a risk. Hermione didn't even know why she had agreed to the whole thing. Seriously did she want to get Minerva sacked? Well no of course not but she couldn't just say no. Not when Minerva had been so close and so unbelievably vulnerable. Hermione had succumbed. She couldn't have done any different.

So now instead of laughing at the sheer frivolity of her friends Hermione was struggle with herself to make a decision. She wanted to; of course she did, but was it worth it? Yes! The crazy part of her brain screamed, the part people usually referred to as the heart.

Damn it.

She entered the common room without noticing they had reached their destination. She flopped down next to Harry in front of the fire and continued to mull things over. If she was going to do it she need to take some precautions. Neither Minerva nor herself could afford to have anyone walk in on them again. No one could know she had felt the Gryffindor tower at all.

Then it hit her, why hadn't she thought of it before. "Harry…" she said interrupting the conversation going on around her and bringing everyone's attention to herself, "…Do you think I could borrow your invisibility cloak?"

Harry looked at her with a puzzled looked on his face. "Ahhh, sure. What are you going to do, Hermione?"

She stood up, adrenaline cursing through her now that her mind was made up. "I can't tell you. Could I get it please?"

"What? Now!" Ron interjected suddenly very interested.

"Yeah, I sort of needed for tonight."

"Where are you…" Ron started.

"Come on then." Harry said getting up before Ron could question Hermione further, which he was sure would tiger yet another one of their arguments.

Hermione followed him up the dormitory and watched him retrieve the cloak from his trunk. Harry handed it to her put didn't let go. "Are you going to get in trouble for this Hermione?"

She gave him a nervous smile. " Isn't trouble a requisite for using this thing?" She joked.

Harry didn't laugh. "Hermione…"

"Don't worry so much nothing will happen if everything goes as planned." Hermione pulled the cloak from Harry grasp and headed off.

* * *

Hermione reached her destination rather quickly considering she had to keep reminding herself that if she took big steps her shoes would show underneath the cloak. She knocked once and waited patiently for the door to open, not wanting to expose herself more than absolutely necessary.

She didn't have to wait long. Minerva opened the door and Hermione slipped into her rooms quickly and removed the cloak and tossed it over the sofa while Minerva closed the door.

"You didn't change." Minerva looked Hermione up and down taking in the usual knee length skirt of her school robes.

"I didn't want to be late." Hermione mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed. Not that changing her clothes was a rule for when Hermione went over after hours but it was sort of what she had fallen into. But all of that had been forgotten in her haste to avoid questions from her friends and to be on time.

Noticing Hermione's rosy cheeks, Minerva stepped closer to her and let her hand dropped on her shoulder then slide down her arm and ended its travel by interlacing their fingers. "Forget I mentioned it." She said before kissing Hermione briefly. "And anyway you look extremely sexy in your school robes."

Hermione's laughter was stopped as Minerva's lips descended on hers again. She felt Minerva pull her closer and suddenly found herself having to backpedaling to keep from falling down as Minerva maneuvered them around the rooms. Her eyes went wide when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and they both fell on to it.

"I didn't know you were in such a hurry." She said a bit breathless, though completely delighted at having made it from the door to Minerva's bed in less than a minute. It couldn't have gone better if she had planed it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but curfew is still at 10." Minerva said right before her hand started to travel from Hermione's shoulder down her body.

"Curfew?" Minerva couldn't be serious, could she? They were breaking just about every rule in the rulebook at that very moment, not to mention their promise to Ablus, and Minerva was worried about curfew.

"I have every intention to have you back in your dormitory by curfew." Minerva's hand had reached the hem of her skirt and she could no longer concentrate on the conversation they were having.

"Mmmmh" was all she could say as Minerva's fingers made their way up her inner thigh. She was so close to bliss.

Just a little higher, and she would…

Hermione opened her eyes as Minerva yanked her hand from her skin. Minerva looked completely panicked. It was them Hermione heard the main door opening.

"Minerva, dear, where are you?" Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey's voice approaching. "You have to hide."

"What?!" Hermione asked half panicked half incredulous that Minerva would actually say those words.

"Hide…" Minerva said almost panicked, "….the bathroom. Go."

Hermione felt absolutely ridiculous as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub and tried to listen to what was going on outside. Was it too much to ask for them not to get caught? Seriously they weren't even doing anything wrong… well not by their standards anyway.

"There you are Minerva, we've been waiting for you." Poppy said walking into her friends bedroom.

Minerva tried to control her nerves along with the urge to straighten her robes like she had seen her students do time and again when she had caught them red handed. "For what?"

"The weekly meeting of course." Poppy said almost shocked.

"Oh it completely flew out of my mind." Minerva ignored the way Poppy was looking at her. So she was acting out of character, so what? Did it mean people should stare at her like a crazy person? Surely-not. "Lets go then." She said not daring to look back at the bathroom door.

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione walked down one of the many corridors laughing with Harry and Ron about some stupid joke Ron had made about NEWTS. It was only another two weeks before they had to start sitting their exams and to her surprise Hermione wasn't the only one willing to start studying early. She guessed it was that finally her two best friends could see how their school grades could affect their lives after Hogwarts, now that those lives were around the corner.

She tried to balance the mountain of books she was carrying as they made their way to the library, it was the only place where she knew there was nothing to distract the boys.

It was as she turned the corner that her life after Hogwarts hit her right in the chest, sending the books in her arms tumbling down to the floor. She felt herself loosing her balance and tumbling backwards only to be stopped by a soft hand on her forearm.

"Miss Ganger are you alright?"

Hermione recognized the voice immediately and when her eyes refocused the Minerva came into view, she look glorious.

"Yes, thank you Professor." She said as she kneeled to pick up the books that had been scattered and saw three pair of hands join her in her task. She said nothing as they picked up the books.

It was when Hermione was once again holding her load that Minerva really noticed the two boys standing just behind Hermione almost like bodyguards.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley would you mind if I had a word with Miss Ganger in private."

She saw Harry and Ron nod and start to head off, then Harry turned back towards Hermione, "We'll be in the library Hermione."

"Right, start with Charms." Hermione called back and saw Harry nod before he and Ron disappeared past a corner.

Hermione felt a pressure build in her chest as she looked at Minerva. She had been dying to be alone with her again. But since they had been, so rudely, interrupted by Madame Pomfrey but there had been no opportunity.

Minerva looked up and down the corridor making sure they were alone before moving behind Hermione to place a hand on the small of her back. "Come on."

Before Hermione could ask where Minerva had opened the closest door she could find and they made their way in. Hermione looked around at the empty dusty room. She put her books on the nearest table and leaned against it.

"What are we doing here Minerva?"

Minerva walked up to her and kissed her in response. When her tongue sought out Hermione's she felt so much better.

"I need to kiss you." She said when she pulled back.

"Horrible consequences again?" Hermione asked as she let her hands lie on Minerva's hips.

"Exactly." They smiled at each other.

"Its only a few more weeks." Hermione said trying to reassure them both.

"I know but the bloody calendar seems to be going slower than usual just to enrage me."

Hermione laughed, surprised at Minerva's choice of language. "I think I love you, you know."

Minerva kissed her again, "Yes, I know."

"I should go they're waiting for me." She really didn't want to go. But she knew she had to so she stepped out of Minerva' s warm embrace.

Hermione picked up her books and turned toward the door.

"You're always running away." Minerva said in whisper.

Hermione stopped and looked at Minerva once more. "Or we're always being interrupted."

Minerva laughed and Hermione smiled at her. "Its only a few weeks now." She said again.

"Three." Minerva said.

"Three." Hermione echoed before heading for the library.


	4. Chapter 4

_An: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. This is kind of short but there is one more chapter left after this. Remember reviews are love. Enjoy-Xio_

Graduation

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm with Harry on one side and Ron on the other. She laughed loudly as Ron pulled away from them and jumped almost three feet in the air to show his happiness at finally having made it to graduation. Hermione felt the same way but wasn't about to start jumping up and down. When they had sat their exams the week before Hermione had begun to doubt that she would actually make it. Between the studying until all hours of the night and the horrible longing for the understanding and extremely loveable shoulder of Minerva, not to mention other parts of her anatomy, she had almost gone mad. But she had in fact made it someway somehow. They had all made it and not too worst for wear despite a war, almost loosing Dumbledore, and a series of failed romances that had been much more dangerous to them than anything Voldemort could have thrown their way.

She looked back to the Great Hall and saw Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Luna was messing with Neville's tie. Hermione smiled at the sight. Luna and Neville were good together. "Well are you three coming or what?" She smiled wider when she saw Neville jump and embarrassment tinge his cheeks. There was an echo of 'yeahs' as the started to move towards where Hermione and the boys were waiting.

Hermione was still lost in thought when she turned back and took a step forward only to be brought up short by an unmoving Ron. Puzzled and surprise she looked up and saw the reason for Ron's sudden immobility. There at the top of the main stairs was Minerva looking as imposing as the first time they had all seen her. Hermione stood as frozen as Ron, but unlike Ron who was giving off a very special vibe Hermione recognize as terror she was instantly filled with warmth and longing.

"Evening all." Minerva says as she descended half way down the stairs.

"Evening Professor." Came the chorused reply.

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley congratulations, I have to confess I had my doubts but you've proved me wrong and I couldn't be more proud." Minerva said looking at Ron and Harry with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're very welcome. And congratulations to you too Mr. Longbottom, Professor Sprout sees a bright future for you in herbology." She saw Neville smile. "Now I know you were probably going off to celebrate but I'm afraid I need to borrow Ms. Granger for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"She's all yours." Ginny put in with a mischievous tone. Minerva was surprise by Ginny's tone but nodded her thanks anyway and waited for Hermione to start her ascend. When she reached her she turned and they went up together just as close as they dared.

"We'll save a butter beer for you." Harry called out just as Hermione and Minerva reached the top of the stairs.

Hermione turned just in time to see Ginny swat Harry on the arm. "Thanks" she said before turning again and falling into perfect step with Minerva as they made their way through the castle.

When they reach her rooms, Minerva pulled the door open and held it motioning Hermione to go in. Hermione walked through smiling at Minerva.

"You're in a very chivalrous mood aren't you?" Hermione said in a teasing tone as Minerva closed the door.

"Not really." Minerva said before grabbing Hermione and pack-pedaling her into the door.

Hermione's back come alive as the pain of being pushed into the door non too gently spreads through her, but she didn't pay it any attention because the entire front of her body was a flame as Minerva made full body contact. She took a much-needed deep breath and her breast push against Minerva's and suddenly her mind went blank and she couldn't really think about anything except the way Minerva's eyes seemed to be glued to her lips.

She can only look on as Minerva moved in closer only to stop just close enough that their breaths mingle. A second later she is sighing loudly in surprise and, mostly, pleasure as Minerva began her onslaught. It still surprised the hell out Hermione that the controlled and seemingly emotionless Professor McGonagall transformed into the desperately hungry woman before her. It had been a wonderful thing to find out and Hermione would never stop thanking god for it.

Her train of thought was cut off as Minerva's lips press on hers with more pressure and Minerva's hands which had been holding her own against the door began to move lightly over her skin leaving trails of goose bumps and desire. The soft movement made her gasp. Minerva took full advantage of the brief moment and pushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth wanting to taste as much as she could. All Hermione wants to do then is touch her but her hands are still hostage to Minerva's hands. Hermione can feel her heart pounding erratically against her ribs as air becomes incredibly low and she wants to ignore it but she feels lightheaded and the last thing she wants is to black out at such an important moment.

She pulls away with some difficulty and lets her head fall back against the door. "Dear god" is all that comes to her mind as she fills her lungs with much need air.

"My thoughts exactly." Minerva says before lowering her head again.

Hermione sees it coming and pulls away from Minerva completely just before Minerva's lips touched hers. She smiled widely as Minerva groaned at the lost of contact and took a seat. Minerva turned towards her with a raised eyebrow and a look that made her melt from both fear and want.

"I need some air." She explains as Minerva moved towards her and sat right next to her, practically on top of her.

"Of course." Minerva says calmly before lowering her lips to Hermione neck placing several open mouth kisses there as she moved her hand to Hermione's bare knee.

"Minerva, I have to get back. Ron and Harry are waiting for me and we wouldn't want them to get any ideas right?" She says as she lifts the hand that had landed on her knee.

"No of course not." Minerva responds in a tight forced voice. "Have you decided what you're going to do tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup, I'll take the train back to King's Cross and then another to Aberdeen and then the bus to Braemar. Did I miss anything?" She said exhausted just thinking about the journey to Minerva's house.

"That I'll be waiting for you with open arms." Minerva said smiling at her.

Hermione laughed, "You better be because I'll probably be so tired I'll fall into them."

Minerva's smile became wider. "You could always stay here and apparate with me." She said enthusiastically.

"I know but mom said they wanted to see, even if it was just for dinner."

Minerva nodded. She didn't really like sharing Hermione not even with her parents. And she like the idea of Hermione traveling like a muggle even less. "You know you could always apparate after you see them. It'll be much quicker that way."

"And miss seeing all the beautiful scenery?" Hermione said laughing.

"I could show you the most beautiful scenery in all of Scotland from my bedroom window." Minerva said putting her hand back on Hermione's knee suggestively.

"You really want me to apparate don't you?" Minerva nodded. "Then I guess I'll see the scenery from your bedroom window and not the train's."

"Good." Minerva said before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Best View in Scotland

By the time Hermione apparated outside Minerva's cottage it was close to eleven and she was completely worn out.

She had made the trip back to London on the Hogwarts expressed as planned, had said goodbye to everyone after being almost smothered by Molly when she congratulated her for graduating as head girl. After leaving the train station her parents had taken her to their usual pub for some old fashion shepherd's pie.

The conversation had flowed nicely until it came time to tell them that she wasn't going home with then. Now that had definitely not been a Kodak moment. But she wasn't going to lie to her parents. So when her mother asked her why the hell she was going to spend her summer vacation with an ex-professor, she had taken a calming breath and simply said, "_Because I'm her girlfriend and I love her." _

So after about twenty minutes of her mother crying and her dad looking at her like if he had never seen her before she had told them she had to go and she would talk to them later when they had some time to calm down.

When she knocked on Minerva's door she was ready to drop dead on a bed for at least the next twelve hours or so.

"Well hello there young lady. You're late." Minerva teased.

Despite how tired she was Hermione felt herself smile. She absolutely loved the woman. "Good evening to you too." She tried to sound her best but her exhaustion was clear in her voice.

Minerva noticed it immediately and opened the door completely motioning Hermione to come in. She took Hermione's trunk and led her to the sofa.

Hermione flopped down and Minerva sat down beside her.

"So how did dinner go?" Minerva knew Hermione would be tired after the journey from Hogwarts and dinner but she looked somewhat dejected.

"Perfect."

"Really?" Minerva said and raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.

Hermione turned towards her and gave her a small smile. "No, not really."

"What happened?" Minerva put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to play twenty questions right now."

"So what do you want to do then?" There was the teasing again.

Hermione shifted so she could look right at Minerva. "You can't guess?" Minerva's answer was to kiss her softly. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Minerva smiled at her and moved so she was straddling Hermione. "Was this what you had in mind?" When all Hermione could do was nod Minerva laughed. "I thought I was the one that couldn't wait."

Hermione shrugged. "I've waited patiently for three months, am not waiting another second. I'm done waiting. I want you. Now."

Minerva laughed again. She stood and heard Hermione groan in protest. She unbuttoned her blouse without taking her eyes off Hermione. "Well then Miss Granger…come and get me." She tossed her blouse at Hermione and moved to the stairs, laughing the entire way at Hermione's shocked expression.

It didn't take long for Hermione to realize what was happening. She practically jumped off the sofa and ran up the stairs following the sound of Minerva's laughter to what she guessed was her bedroom. When she entered she saw Minerva seating on the windowsill. She moved to stand right next to her.

"I promised you the best view in Scotland."

Hermione ignored Minerva, since really it was too dark to see anything out the window, she didn't give a damn about the view at the moment. "Yes you did." She said without taking her eyes off Minerva. "And boy do you deliver." She saw the cutest blush spread across Minerva chest. She made a move to kiss her but Minerva stood and moved towards the bed loosing her skirt and bra as she got closer to the bed.

Hermione followed her in a complete, desired fueled, daze. The woman had an incredible body for her age and Hermione couldn't help wetting her lips any more than she could help how wet she already was.

Exhaustion forgotten she got rid of her clothes as fast as she could and was within inches of Minerva in about a minute. When she leaned down to kiss her Minerva evaded her once more moving backwards on the bed until she was laying against the pillows.

"Now, now Miss Granger patience is a virtue."

Hermione glared at her and moved to be next to her again. "Then its one you don't posses my dear Minerva." Hermione didn't feel like skirting the subject at hand as it were and so cupped Minerva's breast. No more playing around. This was going to be fast and hard maybe then they could get their sanity back and slow down.

"You're right as usual." Minerva said before pulling Hermione down against her and finally allowing a kiss. A soft moan echoed around the room but she didn't know if it was her or Hermione who moaned. In the end it didn't matter it was enough to send her blood pulsing against her eardrums and she let go of Hermione's head and pushed hard on her shoulders flipping her over. She straddled Hermione. "Three months Hermione. Three months."

"I know. So are you going to do something about it or not?" Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You can bet your sweet ass I am."

Hermione couldn't help laughing harder than she had in a while. Minerva's use of bad language would never stop being funny and surprising and cute and… she could go on and on. But she stopped laughing when she felt Minerva's fingers against her warmth. They had waited three months, six days, and she didn't know how many hours but it had been worth it. That moment was worth it. Finally feeling Minerva against her, inside of her, was more than worth it. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

The END.


End file.
